


[podfic] Prove All My Hypotheses

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 1hr45, Audio Format: MP3, Community: help_japan, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prove All My Hypotheses by minor-hue read aloud.</p><p>Merlin is an emo/scene kid. Arthur is a jock with a secret kink for emo/scene kids. They meet in a club and chaos ensues.  Privately referred to as, "Merlin and Arthur are full of feelings."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Prove All My Hypotheses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crinklysolution](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crinklysolution/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Prove All My Hypotheses](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6769) by minor-hue. 



> beta-ed by the wondrous RevolutionaryJo.

  


**Length:** 1hr45  
 **Song Credit:** _Prove My Hypotheses_ by Death Cab For Cutie  
 **Sample:**  


**Download full:** [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?axkjcj4x5h1tw1b) (50MB) || [Audiobook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201202041.zip)

**Author's Note:**

> For the patiently long suffering crinklysolution, who has been waiting for me to get off my arse and deliver her auction prize for help_japan for a very, very long time. 
> 
> As this story is one of Merlin fandom's favourite things, I'm kind of nervous. Eeep.


End file.
